Blood Lust
by Naomi Hunter
Summary: AU. Bit is being chased by a mysterious group, and his only protectors are...a group of vampires?! Pairings BitxBrad NaomixLeena cont' smut and gore-ish stuff. *finished*
1. Chapter One: Wha† †he hell is going on h...

a/n: Okey Dokey! Teeheehee I'm such a geek, I lit candles to give me that dark aura, boy was that an ordeal! I ended up using the paper end of the match lit by the stove to light one, then a birthday candle, of which I melted. -.-;; hehe. Well, this is dark, smutty, sweet, smutty, gory-esque, AU Zoids vampire ficcie. There will be Shonen-ai and Shojo-ai. ^_^ Guess, who. :p Nyo. Meaning, homosexuals and lesbians. Man, it's really pouring out there. Okay, lets move that candle /away/ from the firewood!! Ehem. Allrighty, I'll tell you how this fic got started. While we were in Vermont on vacation, I would have a morning routine. Get up, stumble downstairs, get breakfast, then sit down on that noisy, beige, leather (bleck!!), couch with the artificial leopard print blankets and pillows. (Mind you this is a straight man's house. No offense meant but…O.o) Then I'd possibly watch the end of Cow and Chicken, then Spongebob, Sightings on Sci-Fi, then Dark Shadows which was on after that, which I only half watched since by then I was actually doing something. And then was………Forever Knight? (Forever Night?) Either one of those I believe, and well We were generally up and moving by then, and were, I had gotten ready and come down to get my glasses and Big Blue Notebook, which houses all of my fanfics etc. then I started to sort of pay attention and heard the line from the Vampire guy: something like: victim: "W-Who are you!? What are you!?" Vamp.: "The only one who can save you now." 

So! To make a long story short-erm, er. It was instant idea, and during the entire car ride, while in the cheese factory (-.-;;) etc. I wrote it. Nya ha ha. Okie I shall shut up and get to the disc.

Disc: I own nothing. I am just a poor, anemic, possibly Ma-something or other syndrome-ed child. ((I went to the doctor yesterday. *points at band-aid* Ooh, sparkly…))--oh one more thing! I know there was another fic about Brad being a vampire…but well…the author, I'm trying to find it again, never really continued it, so….anyhow, I'm sure it's different. --plotline wise, than they were getting to.

**_Blood Lus†_**

Chap†er One: Wha† †he Hell is going on here?!

The golden haired thief ran through the dark abandoned alleyways, cursing as he tripped over rubbish. The group chased him still. He rounded a bend and skidded to a stop. Dead end.

"Shit!" He cursed again as he saw two dark figures at the edge of the rooftop he faced, his pursuers gaining on him.

A low eerie howl erupted and one of the shadowy figures lunged, attacking the troupe ferociously as the other landed without a sound. The teen gasped, seeing a tall man, slightly built in a black trench coat and jeans. He stalked past him and stood to the remaining followers the wolf hadn't mangled. "It's him! Get'm!!" Yelled the leader as only a few followed. The blonde grimaced hearing a gunshot and two necks snap and the leader hit the ground. ((whoa! it's really pouring!!!!!))

The wolf padded up with the man's silent call, and he crouched and scratched behind it's ears.

"W-who…are you?" The teen asked as the strange person checked the pulses on two bodies. "Who are you!? Tell me!" he demanded as he lifted the leader, a somewhat heavyset man almost twice his weight, over his shoulder with complete ease, and the wolf began to drag another. 

"Who am I? The only one who can save you now." His voice was low and smooth, even some what seductive. 

"_What?"_

"I suggest you come with me." 

"Why? Are you a cop!?"

"Do I look like one? Would a cop kill these men by hand?" He asked as he muttered. "Stupid humans and their guns."

"Why…should I?"

"Do you want anyone else like these following you? Bit Cloud?" 

"H-how do you know my…my name?" He asked trying not to sound nervous or frightened.

"I'll answer all your questions later, if you come with me."

Bit debated, then nodded. "Okay."

The blonde followed the mysterious man and his wolf through the underground tunnels off of the subway system and into a long dim hallway.

"So, who are you? Do you have a name?"

"Of course I have a name, I'm not a barbarian." He said as Bit sighed angrily. "It's Brad, Brad Shanahan Hunter." He said turning his head slightly and Bit saw his face for the first time.

He had long reddish-brown hair, that fell on his shoulders and over it, and into beautiful, intense, cobalt blue eyes, set off by pale skin. He was incredibly handsome, in that strong, dark way. Bit blushed slightly but laughed.

"Shannon? Isn't that a girls name?"

"Yes, _Shannon_ is but Shanahan isn't. It's Irish Gaelic, It means 'cunning'."

"Oh…Shannananana…"he tried to pronounce it as Brad assisted complete with accent.

"SHAH-nah-han" 

"Hey, you're good, you got the accent and everything." He commented stupidly as Brad gave a peeved sigh.

"It might be because I was born and raised _in Ireland_." 

"Oh," Bit shut up and followed him to the final door, which 'Brad' opened with an old looking key. Bit could see in the slightly dim light two young women. 

The first was medium height, with dark red hair, long and spiky, wearing a black leather corset-top, that showed her midriff, with a thick utility chain holding it up, connected to a bondage collar. She also wore a uneven black skirt, longer in the back than in the front, reaching high up her legs, showing thigh high fishnets with garter straps and clunky knee high boots with heavy buckles. On her wrists were bondage cuffs that jingled when she moved. Her red eyes were clear and filled with hunger and worry. Her lips were black and a pink tongue flicked across them as she stroked the second girl.

The other had choppy pink hair and lavender eyes, her lips painted dark red. She wore a short, tight black dress with horizontal slits up the front and high boots as well. She looked pale and fragile.

The red haired girl dug her long black nails into the flesh above her breast, leaving several gashes, crimson blood beading up and beginning to drip. She whispered to her and brought her lips to it. The girl lapped up the blood eagerly, holding her tightly.

Brad's wolf let out a yip and the red head looked up.

"Brad! Thank you.." She said as he set the still alive body down. She picked up the weaker girl and the woman closed her mouth around the man's neck, leaving perfect puncture marks, lifting the pink haired girl to the new wound.

"What….the…hell…?" Bit backed up further and heard a growl from another wolf, that appeared behind him. 

"You're welcome, Naomi." Brad said finally pushing back his hair. Bit watched the girl he'd called 'Naomi' hover over the girl, holding her softly, licking the blood that spilled into the floor.

"Don't let that greedy wench eat it all!" Another from the corner growled. He had dark gray hair, spiked up, cold narrow eyes and a gruff exterior. Naomi's head shot up and with in a link of an eye she charged at him, letting out an unearthly hiss, but Brad caught her. 

"Shut up, Jack. Leena's a newborn, leave her alone." he said softly as Jack grunted and Naomi, who was back, cradling Leena, who had stopped eating and sat up with new strength, sniffled slightly.

"Shut up, Jack! She's mine….she's _my_ baby…it's my fault…." She held her tighter as Leena tried to protest but just nuzzled back.

He grunted again and made a comment Bit couldn't quite hear.

"Really, Jack! Brad didn't have to bring back food for us. You should be appreciative, not an asshole! If you're going to be that way, why don't you hunt for yourself?" She shot back as Brad sighed.

"Enough you two." He said tiredly sounding much like a parent trying to get two siblings to stop their bickering. 

Naomi took a bite and began to drain some more of the man's blood. She licked the wound shut after a moment and walked over to Brad.

"Brad, it was your kill, eat…" She cooed as he looked at the prey and licked his lips hungrily but shook his head. 

"No, Save it for Leena.."

Leena spoke up softly. "I'm fine, Brad, _eat._" 

"You need to." Naomi finished, thoughtfully trailing a hand down his cheek and nuzzling his chin. He crouched by the man, tilting his chin and reopening the wound Naomi made. The other male, Jack, growled and took the other side.

Bit shuddered when Brad pulled away, wiping his mouth, then licking the excess blood from his hand.

"Y-you're _VAMPIRES?!_" he got out finally as he nodded slowly. The victim was finally going into shock and Brad turned again and broke his neck, killing him instantly. 

"Leena, you need your strength, finish up." she nodded and took his place. "Naomi, Jack, there's another that Moro dragged in, he's dead, save me some for me, when you're all done, Jack, dispose of them." Jack nodded, seeming less callous. 

"What the hell is going on here!?" He ordered as Brad opened a small refrigerator and fed the wolves a package of meat. "What do you want with me?! If you're going to eat me you might want to think twice!" He fumbled around in his pockets and pulled out a large, jeweled silver cross. The Vampires stopped eating and looked at him. Brad shook his head with a slight laugh and plucked it from his hand and chucked it away.

"WHAT?!" 

"You're thinking foolish fairy tales. Crosses, garlic, wooden stakes, sunlight…it's all a fairy tale." Bit backed up and Brad laughed. "We're not going to eat you, we're being paid to _protect_ you," he said as Leena giggled softly.

"W-why?"

"Search me. Don't care, either, as long as we get paid and fed." Naomi spoke up, licking the blood from Leena's chin greedily as the pink haired vampire did the same.

"All we know is to protect Bit Cloud. Apparently someone has high hopes for you." Brad smiled and Bit blushed. He had a really sweet and caring smile for a bloodsucking vampire. 

Jack picked up the bodies and left. 

"So… who were those people following me?"

"The Backdraft Organization. A syndicate, bad dealings." He answered simply.

"Oh." Bit didn't know what to ask. As he thought a cold, slightly damp nose pressed against his hand, making him jump. The wolf cocked her head slightly as Brad laughed.

"She won't hurt you. See?" He clicked for the wolves to come and they did, licking the remaining blood off of his fingers, wagging their tails. "This is Moro," He pet the female, "And this is Lír." the pet the male.

He couched and pet the happy animals. He chewed on his lip, hesitating.

"Why did you kill the first man?"

"Huh?" He said as Bit looked down.

"You broke his neck--why not just kill him by drinking up all his blood?"

"Because…if we didn't he would have become one of us, and we don't want that to happen."

"But _why?_" 

"We didn't ask for _this_. It's not the glorious life everyone has believed it to be. I know I have lived _far_ longer than I have wanted to, I never wanted more to be able to die. But I, we, cannot, we are immortal basically, yes we can be killed, but we do not _die_."

"So, why not have someone kill you?"

"Because, I have a purpose, and it is hard to kill someone who has died once before."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bit noticed how forlorn the blue eyed vampire looked and felt for him. They sat in silence till Jack returned.

"It's almost dawn." he informed them as Brad nodded.

"We'll rest now. Bit, we sleep late into the day, so if you awake before us, do not leave the shelter without one of us with you." He warned as they stood. "Do you understand?" Bit nodded. "Good, come with me."

"Good night, or morning….or whatever time it is." Bit said as they laughed--minus Jack-- and nodded.

Brad turned on the light and pointed to the bed, there was only one.

"You can sleep there," he said as Bit obeyed and sat on the bed, cautiously.

"Where will you sleep? Do you have a coffin?"

"If I had a coffin why would there be a bed in the room?"

Bit blushed for asking such a dumb question but refuted smartly. "Well, I'd assume if you wanted to have some _fun_ a coffin would get kinda cramped, know what I mean?" He winked as Brad sighed and turned away, but he could tell he was blushing heavily. 

"Idiot… " He mumbled, pulling a blanket from the closet. "I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Why? Is that a Vampire thing?"

"No a hospitality issue." He grumbled shoving the blanket into a ball and sitting down. 

"_Oh._ I could sleep--"

"No, that's okay, I don't mind." He began to shrug off his trench coat and groaned slightly. Bit saw a patch of dark blood and a hole in Brad's shirt.

"You're hurt!" He said as Brad shook his head.

"I'm fine, It'll be healed by," He stopped as Bit began to hover over him, and inspect the wound. "Morning." He finished even though he wasn't listening.

"Do you have any bandages?" 

"If that will make you happy. Top, center drawer of the desk." He answered with a sigh.

Bit retrieved them and set to patching him up. 

"Take off your shirt."

"W-what?' The Vampire turned scarlet again as Bit laughed.

"You can't expect me to do it _over_ your shirt, that's pointless."

"Bandaging it is pointless too--" He said as Bit huffed and pulled it off with a few minor, embarrassed sounding protests from Brad. "There." Brad turned away blushing still. Bit dabbed the wound with alcohol and the brunette winced and shrugged away.

"Don't be a baby--"

"I'm not, I'd like to see you in the situation." He shot back, , pulling away more as Bit took his arm, and applied more. He rested Brad's forearm on his shoulder out straight and began to wrap it in white gauze.

"There." he said proudly as Brad took his arm back and turned away.

"Thank you." He mumbled, as Bit smiled. "Now go to sleep." He ordered as Bit nodded.

"Goodnight and thanks for letting me use your bed."

"Yeah, yeah. Night." He murmured, pulling his coat over him and reaching out for the light switch, Moro padding in and jumping up onto the bed with Bit and Lír, resting by Brad's knees.

[**_e_**nd Chap†**e**r On_e:_ †o B3 Con†inu**_e_**d…]

Well, love it? Hate it? Okay, This is bound to get smuttier. Allrighty, I need help with the rating, I'm starting it on R but tell me to either stay here or go up (NC-17) Since there is a good chance there may be a lemon. Well R&R People! 

~Naomi Hun†er, Nyo.


	2. Jus† Spending some Quali†y †ime wi†h †he...

Blood Lus†: Chap†er †wo

Jus† Spending some quali†y †ime wi†h †he Vampires

Bit awoke the next morning at what his stolen watch read 11:49 AM. He was awoken by the fact that he was _starving._ He got up as Moro stared at him, wagging her tail, tongue lolling happily. He smiled and put a finger to his lips, giving her a scratch behind the ears. The golden haired teen stepped over the vampire who looked dead to the world--even moreso than he should have, his pale shoulders rising and falling with each breath, his long hair falling into his closed eyes. He grinned to no one but Moro and Lír, who'd awoken as well, and admired his sleeping form until another rumbled sounded from his stomach. 

The teen foraged around in the small kitchen area and found a box of cookies, half eaten. He finished them off and was _still_ starving. He sat on the couch with Lír and Moro, waiting for someone else to arise from their slumbers. A half-an-hour later Brad stumbled in with a yawn, looking still half-asleep, tousled and almost dazed. 

/_He looks _so_ cute!/_ Bit thought smiling. "Good Morning, Brad!" He said cheerily.

The Vampire merely grunted in acknowledgement, fishing out a pack of cigarettes and lit up. He moved to an old looking coffee maker and turned it on, letting out a cloud of smoke as he did. 

"I'm hungry." Bit stated as he groaned.

"I _loathe _babysitting." He mumbled, digging around and tossed him a candy bar. 

"Thank you!" He said, munching happily as Brad smiled slightly, tapping off the ashes.

"I'll take you shopping later for real food."

"Okay." He said as Brad poured himself a cup of straight black coffee, pouring some of the contents of a liquor bottle, one of many on the counter, into it. 

——— † ——— 

Bit sat with Leena and Naomi, the two females had stayed behind since Leena was too weak to hunt again, and Naomi was taking care of her, and protecting Bit along the way. Jack and Brad were out hunting for the night. Naomi picked up another mango slice from the plate and popped it into her mouth, licking her fingers clean. Leena was painting her nails, while humming some song Bit couldn't recognize. 

"What's with the sweet foods, you're always eating sweet stuff, like candy bars and chocolate and sugary fruit, why?" He asked, picking up an apple wedge. Naomi shrugged.

"Why do humans eat junk food? It tastes good. That and we get sugar highs like you wouldn't believe, and we don't come down as hard. Y'know, like how you're always so drained after eating lots of sweets? That, we don't get." She said, swatting Moro's wagging tail away from her face.

"Oh. Gotcha." 

He waited, gathering his courage.

"Can I ask another question? How did you become Vampires?" 

Naomi tensed and Leena smiled, stroking the other female's inner thigh. 

"Naomi." She said simply as Bit's eyes went wide.

"Huh?"

"I wanted her to. I want to be with her forever, and this is the path I chose."

The red head had a guilty look on her face and she wrapped her arms around the other's hips. 

"Oh." He paused. "How…"

"How Did I?" Her voice was soft and slightly rough sounding. "Quite some time ago, I was raped and the man who did it, was a vampire, and he transformed me…"

"I-I'm sorry." Bit said sadly as Leena tilted up her lover's chin and placed a kiss on her full black lips. His curiosity gnawed at him and he couldn't stop. "What's it like to be a vampire?"

Leena answered.

"Not much different than being human. You are still 'alive', you can move freely, though bright sunlight is bad if you aren't, since your senses are heightened and all. Garlic smells like garlic but ten times stronger, when you don't feed you get weak." She said painting another nail.

"Why do you get weak?" 

"Well, When you become a Vampire, all the blood is drained from your body, before you die. When a Vampire drains you, there's some agent that somehow triggers the 'reawakening'. The first thing you need to do when you wake is feed, and you'll still be extremely weak, barely able to move. The purpose is to refill your body with blood, along with dull the extreme hunger. You need to feed regularly for almost a year to gain a cycle, where blood flow will then become a natural function again. But, here, in the Hunter Clan, we try and kill as little as we can. Therefore food is scarce."   
"But, why not animal blood?"

"We've tried, and my father is a scientist and experimented with us and found that it doesn't have the right proportions, of iron and other minerals."

"Oh. The Hunter Clan?"  
"What we call ourselves." Naomi put in, shifting onto her back, her head resting on Leena's thigh. 

"Why? What's the significance?" 

"We are a group who takes jobs, from clients for cash or food. Almost like bounty hunters, or mercenaries." The red head replied, picking more holes in her fishnet stockings. 

"Oh, Hunter? That's Brad's last name, right?" They Nodded. "So, he's your leader?"

Naomi nodded again. "He is also the oldest." 

"Really? When did he die?" Bit asked wondering just how old the handsome Vampire was.

"He was a Pagan , during the Salem Witch Trials, his whole family was, he still is, but he was the only one that got caught. They were to burn him at the stake the next morn, but another cellmate got him and turned him before they did."

"_THAT LONG AGO!?_" Bit exclaimed remembering back to those ancient, history books he studied from before he dropped out of school. Another nod. "Whoa." 

Leena gave a devious smile. 

"He really likes you, Bit. I've never seen him like this, have you Nomie, sweetheart?" 

"Never. In all I've known him. Brad can be quite antisocial and grim. I've only seen him smile a few times, and he does all the time with you." She gave a cat-like smirk. "And besides that, you've touched him a million times, normally any human that did so would have a broken bone or two." 

Bit could feel himself blush.

"I'm sure he was just doing that because you're getting paid to protect me."

"Nuh uh!" Leena giggled as he blushed a tad more and smiled.

"Well, good then. He's absolutely amazing." 

——— † ———

Brad lay on his bed, eyes closed as Bit stood at the foot. He sat down, facing Brad, resting his chin on his knees. He opened one eye.

"Yes?" He understood where this was going and separated his knees slightly , letting Bit slide forward as he hovered over his chest. Bit smiled and licked his lips, pushing forward slightly and softly kissed down the vampires throat, hearing him purr softly. He gently pushed up his shirt and kissed his exposed abdomen, then kissing down the front of his pants, getting a pleased, quiet moan. He sat up and pulled his own shirt up, dangling it in front of Brad.

"One thing."

"Mmm?"

"No biting." He grinned as Brad snatched away the shirt and pulled him down, gently.

———— † ———— 

Bit got back from shopping with Naomi and put away the items and retired to Brad and his room.

The Vampire lay curled up on the bed, in an almost fetal position.

"Brad? What's wrong?" He asked curling up next to him as he pulled away.

"N-nothing." He said softly as Bit gently forced him onto his back and sat atop his chest.

"What's wrong?" He repeated as the Vampire pushed his hands against his thighs telling him to get off.

"I….I just haven't fed that's all, _okay_? I'm tired…" He said as Bit stroked his cheek.

"But you all hunted yesterday."

"Yes, but there wasn't enough so I gave up my share for Leena." Brad admitted as his partner bit on his lip and got up as Brad rolled over.

He took the dagger from Brad's desk and took off his shirt, moving back to the bed. The brunette gave a slight glance over his shoulder and saw him cut a gash in his stomach.

"_W-What are you doing!?"_ He breathed, obviously fighting instinct. 

"Here." he said holding out his hand to the wound. He rolled back over and covered his mouth and nose, squeezing his eyes shut. "Why are you covering your nose, I thought it was 'hear no evil' not smell," He laughed shortly as Brad groaned. 

"I told you! You _can't bleed around here!_ Go patch that up, **_NOW!_**"

"It's for you. Drink up."

"Bit, you _idiot…_" He sounded like he was in pain.

"C'mon."

"_Bit._ If I start, I won't be able to stop." The brunette moaned almost as Bit shushed him and held his fingers to hid lips.

"Yes you will, and if you don't, I'll beat you off with a stick." He laughed huskily into his ear, nibbling it softly. "Besides. I know another way to make you stop." He pressed his hips into Brad and received a different toned moan. "Now, drink. It's going to waste."

Reluctantly the Vampire licked his fingers clean and straddled his thighs, bending to the cut, lapping up the blood that rose in pools and beads of ruby, while pushing his hands up Bit's thighs, hips, and chest. The golden haired teen purred and stroked his arms and strong shoulders. After a few minutes the long haired brunette half-collapsed on him, after closing the wound, resting his cheek on his torso and his arms around his shoulders, breathing deeply. Bit smiled and played with his hair.

"I love you." he said barely over a whisper, so softly he couldn't hear.

"Hm?" The blonde asked as he shook his head as if to say nothing…

———†———

Two soldiers marched up to the large desk occupied by a graying man in the chair behind it. 

"Report." He said roughly, impatient. 

"The thief is still with the Vampires…It has been confirmed that he has become quite close with the leader, Hunter. And the other way around. We have finally targeted their lair. When they leave to feed we will penetrate their defenses and recover the rogue." 

"Good. Put this into effect as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!"

[e n d C h a p † _e_ r † w o: † o B **e** C o n † i n u e d…]

Authors note:

First: Disc: I own nothing. No references are mine. Etc. etc. -.-

Hello all! Sorry that took so long. School's a bitch. But I have two great English teachers this year so that's good and I won't be ranting that "they don't under stand 'my genius', Damnit!" Hehe. I hate art this year though. I like to draw but I don't give a flying fuck how it's made. I know all that! Okay Anyone else completely miffed about the no more NC-17 rated stories? **_I AM!!!_** It's our fucking freedom of speech! And now we'll like just Rate them R or I will if I ever post any. So they were safer with that rating. It was a CYA (cover your ass) bid! Pfft. Well, I'm one happy little cat girl. I gotst someone new. *hugs to her*

Much better than my ex. She has a vocabulary, unlike Kara and has a great personality. I'm so lucky!! ^///^ *hugs* 

Oh! I want to thank all my reviewers. ShadowWolf? You rock! * hamster dance* Dragon Winlan--- I'm working on putting Harry in, don't worry. It'll probably be a comedic relief thing since the first idea fizzled out. But then you may have some hope for a HarryxLeena coz vampires= group orgies basically. ^///^ . Lina the Outlawed Bomber-- you rock and I can't wait for more of your fic, even if you just mail it. As long as I get to read it ^_^. Everyone else who's usernames I remember but am fearful I will butcher, Gomen ne. I give equal amounts of thanks as well! 

Yare! Mata ne!

Naomi Hun†er. 


	3. Really, where will you go when you leave...

Blood Lus†: Chap†er †hree

Really, where will you go when you leave us?

Bit trailed his finger Brad's side, receiving a soft purr. He often had to remind himself that he wasn't human, but he seemed so _real._ Brad laughed, felt pain, showed annoyance, experienced genuine sorrow…everything a mortal would. He was so beautiful; pale, lanky--bony almost, but with signs of lovely, softly defined muscle. The teen traced his scars, scattered across his body, each with their own unique story. He listened to his heartbeat, so real, gentle and musical almost. Bit gently moved Brad 'to his back, heard a low groan and saw his beautiful cobalt eyes flutter open. 

"Mm?" 

Bit smiled and pulled a finger down his chest, and continuing all the way down his length as he let out a soft moan. He touched his lips to the Vampire's smooth and delicate, forever stained with the taste of fresh blood. Brad's hand traveled up and stroked his tan cheek, so gently it was as if Bit was made of porcelain. 

"Where will you go when we no longer have to protect you, when the Backdraft leaves? Where will you go? What will you do?" He asked in his soft seductive purr. 

"I don't know…I've always gone where I wanted to be."

"And that is?"

"I don't know, but…" 

"Mm?" He gazed into Bit's aquamarine eyes hopefully.

"Ahm, never mind…" 

"Oh." he looked away, seeming somewhat crestfallen. 

"Well, I don't know where I'll go, just somewhere, wherever my travels take me, I suppose."

Brad put his arms around his shoulders and Bit lay his cheek on his pale shoulder, lips brushing his neck.

"You are always welcome here, Bit, you know that."

He nodded softly. "I do."

"Good."

Bit broke the slight moment of silence.

"Brad? What were you like when you were my age? Do you still remember ?"

"Of course I do."  
"Will you…will you tell me?"

"As you wish." He paused to collect his thoughts. "There isn't much to tell, though. I was pretty much the same. I worked on a farm, there were no skyscrapers no weapons of mass destruction, I attended classes occasionally, was almost burned at the stake. Not much different at all." He chuckled softly.

"Wow….I can't even begin to imagine that…Was it nice?"

"Yes, very much so."

There was another silence, longer though.

"Brad?"  
"Yeah?"

"One more question?"  
"Anything."

"Did you have a lover when you were mortal?"

He tensed slightly, "Yeah."

"Do you miss them?"  
"Not really anymore. She wasn't much of anything special."

"Oh."

"Now go to sleep." he nuzzled his love and curled around him moreso, holding him tight. 

[ e n d c h a p † e r † w o . . . † o B e C o n † i n u e d…]

a/n: Short I know. I wanted it separate though. Next chapter I'm typing up in a few minutes. Nothing to say but thanks to my reviewers and mata ne.

Disc: I own nothing, 


	4. †he Fallou†

Blood Lus†

†he Fallou†

Brad and the others pulled on their coats, before leaving. He gave Bit a kiss, promising him some fun when they returned. He smiled widely and returned the kiss.

"Happy hunting." He joked, waving goodbye.

The four Vampires stole through the tunnels quickly, erupting into the dark night. They quietly spotted their prey in an alleyway and attacked quickly. They began to drink their fill and heard footsteps approaching. 

"Hunter Clan. We meet again." The leader of the group growled. Brad stood, wiping the blood from his lips and snarling back. 

"Polta…"

The three others stood behind him, growling and baring their fangs and glowing eyes. 

"Pierce, Stoller, Vega." The man who'd been called 'Polta' said to the others in warning.

"What do you want? This is our side of town. You're out of line." Brad cautioned as Polta laughed, the moonlight glinting off his glasses.

"We're not out of line, not anymore. We're here to eliminate you. Our new boss gave us permission, and that gives _us_ access to _your_ hunting ground, and that means we can kill anyone, anywhere, anytime we want." He jeered. "Now, prepare to die, again that is!"

Polta charged and Brad met the challenge, the other Vampires joining the fray. 

The Vampires tore at each other with feral viciousness. Brad crouched, holding his ribs as Polta cackled and pulled him up by the collar of his trench-coat, delivering another savage blow. 

"By now, your little Bit is toast."

"What?" He groaned, wincing at the sharp pain in his side, coughing up a trace of blood as Polta laughed again.

"Heh. The Backdraft will most definitely have him by now."

"What?!" Brad snarled, ignoring the screaming throb of his ribs, pushing the other Vampire to the ground. 

"You heard me." He scoffed as Brad pressed down on his throat.

"You fuck!" he seethed, his fangs gleaming in the dim light, pushing harder.

"Hey! Hey! Break it up!!" He looked up, spotting two militant officers running down the alley. 

"Hunters retreat!"

"Shadows withdraw!"

The Hunter Clan ran back through the subway lines and to the lair. 

"Bit!?" Brad yelled for him but there was no answer. The lair was trashes and raided, furniture upturned, throw rugs torn away. "Bit!!" he called again be nothing still. He clenched his fists in anger as Naomi and Leena both touched his arm.

"Brad…" Naomi said softly as he pulled away.

"No!" He yelled, running to their bedroom. Lír and Makita looked up at him mournfully with their big golden eyes, licking each other's wounds. He knelt and rested his hands lightly on their head. "What happened here?" He whispered, knowing they could not answer him. He growled at the twinge in the back of his mind as his disciples entered the room.

"She's calling us, Brad," Naomi told him as the other two nodded.

"Yeah." He closed his eyes and concentrated on the twinge. When he reopened them they were in another dimension, one that consisted of a sole being, them and blackness. The being was a young woman, with transparent pale skin, long flowing ashen hair and a long flowing gown of the same hue. Her eyes were hollow black voids, her lips black.

"We meet again, Hunter Clan." she said, barely moving her lips.

"Where is he?" Brad demanded. "You told us to protect him. Where is he?"

She swirled around them.

"He is alive."

"Where is he!?" Brad yelled as Naomi hushed him, placing her arms around his shoulders. 

"Where did they take Bit?" She asked the form.

"The Backdraft headquarters…you can still save him."

"Where is it?"

"I will show you, you will know."  
"Why did they take him? What did he ever do?" He asked into Naomi's shoulder, his voice trembling slightly.

"He has something they want." she answered simply.

"What does he have?"

"An item he stole; He possesses it no more. 'It' is a serum that has the power to create Vampires by the masses when administered."

"Where is it! We can trade it for Bit!" Leena said as Jack shook his head and spoke.

"Creates Vampires? How is it made?"

"Quite easily. It's boiled down Vampire blood and organs with their ground up bones."

"What?!" He shook his head again. "Leena, we may very well be walking into our own death if we hand that over!"

"It's Brad's decision." Naomi said as the brunette, who had drawn away from her, deliberated.

"Where is the serum hidden?" he said after a moment.

"With you."

"Eh?" Said Jack as the form fluttered.

"Under a fairy tale guise."

The four pondered slightly, Leena with a determined look on her face, and a finger pressed to her lips.

"I got it! The Cross!" She shot up her hand, smiling triumphantly. "the one he tried to use on us way back when!"

The spirit nodded gracefully and Naomi scratched gently behind Leena's ear. 

"Now go to him Hunter Clan."

Brad blinked a few times, realizing they were back in the Lair. He tried to picture where he'd thrown it…/_The corner!/_ He dashed over and noticed a rotted away hole in the wooden boards; peering in her saw a glint of silver. Leena knelt by the hole and snaked her hand through, grabbing it's chain. Brad barely touched it, sickened by it's very presence, as he laid it in a rag, shoving it into the pocket of his black coat. 

——†——

They moved stealthily through the tunnels, emerging in the industrial district where the warehouse was. They crept up the dumpsters and peered into the windows. 

"Look." Jack pointed to four Vampires sulk in angrily, licking their wounds. Brad pressed his ear to the glass.

"So! Have you completed your mission?" The leader, a tall, graying man asked as they knelt respectfully.

"The Militia arrived before we finished; they got away." 

"What!? You _fools_! Why do I put up with this incompetence?!" 

"Maybe if you actually fed us, like you promised to. Pierce growled as the man glared at her.

"You." He reached to strike her but Polta growled in warning and stood in front of her.

"Touch _one_ of my clan and I tear your throat out. You know I can and will, too. The Shadows are not like the Hunters, we do not fear to kill. _We_ take pride in what we are." He snarled and he backed off. 

"Commander Aultile! The kid doesn't have the serum." Called an approaching, youthful soldier.

"_What?!"_ he boomed.

"We searched! We can't find it…but I found a pretty nice Rolex." The guard smiled, holding it up.

"You _imbecile!_" He roared as Bit struggled against his captors.

"You're gonna fucking regret this! The Hunters will fucking tear you apart!" He yelled as the guards held tighter.

"Where's the cross, kid?" Aultile growled. 

"What cross? I'm not catholic!"

"The one you stole from us."

"I dunno." He lied as the man fumed. "I didn't steal any cross from you."

"Kill him, now." Several sentry went to aim as Brad broke through the window and landed in a shower of glass, the others following his lead. 

"Don't touch him." He snarled as Aultile chuckled.

"Why?"  
"Because. We have the cross." He told him as the man cackled in disbelief. Brad pulled out the cross from his pocket and dangled it by the chain. Aultile stopped and motioned for the men to lower their weapons.

"Shadows. Do you know _what _this is?" Naomi asked as Pierce growled. "Do you Polta?"

"No." he answered gruffly.

"It contains a serum that _creates_ Vampires."

"So? The more the better!" he laughed as Jack bared his fangs.

"Your hunting ground is barren enough, Shadow Clan, think if there were more Vampires roaming around. Do you even know how it's made?" Polta shook his head standoffishly.

"It's produced by boiling down Vampire blood and organs and ground up bones." Leena told them truthfully and Naomi pushed the hair from her eyes. 

"Now, here, there is only about enough to transform ten humans…so, think what four more might do. He ordered you all to bring us in, did he not? What makes you think that you're any safer than we would be? Hm?"

Polta turned to Aultile furiously.

"You…" He hissed as the human backed up.

"They lie! They're your _enemies!_ You believe them? You fools--"

"That won't work." Polta growled as the rest hissed and bared their fangs. "Shadows!--"

"No!" Brad stopped them. "Give us Bit, _now._"

"Give _us_ The Cross."

"You are in no position to be negotiating." 

"Neither are you, Hunter." he waved for the sentry again. 

"Okay, okay. Just don't hurt him." Brad said, holding it out. "Let go of Bit, and I'll give you The Cross." 

"Fine." He gave a cold smile and paused. "On second thought," He waved his hand and they fired; the golden haired teen crumpled to the ground.

Eight Vampires hissed and growled; Naomi grabbed The Cross and threw it to the ground, smashing it beneath her heavy boot. Out dribbled a milky, reddish-silver, shimmering liquid. Leena smeared it across the flooring.

"N-no!" Aultile yelled watching this and Brad ran past him to Bit.

Brad called to him, cradling him in his arms. He groaned in pain, trembling slightly. The Vampire looked at the wound; fatal. He stared at Bit's blood coating him, the usually irresistible smell was making him nauseous. _/I can save him….but….he'll hate me./_ He struggled with himself, holding him tighter, feeling his shallow, laboured breaths against his neck. _/He'll hate me for sure, but I can't watch him die, not like this, not now!/_ Brad slowly tilted Bit's chin up and to the side, then closed his mouth around his throat, feeling the blood rush across his tongue, bringing back his urge to be sick. 

Naomi pounced on Aultile who let out a yell. He tried to run from the female Vampire but she had him pinned down within seconds. Her fangs tore into his throat as he let out a final scream, Leena biting at him as well . Jack bolted after the fleeing soldiers with The Shadow Clan.

[ e n d C h a p † e r F o u r : † o b e C o n † i n u e d . . .]

Hey! Naomi here, I'm majorly pissed. I got /another/ flame. Unfortunately the fool left a signed review. Nya ha ha. No, I'm not evil. *smirk* Here you go, cliffhanger. Gomen ne. I'm too tired to finish up, no to mention there's like a hole in the next chappy.

Bai bai!

Naomi Hun†er


	5. Sleeping Beau†y: †he Conclusion of Blood...

**__**

Blood Lus†: Chap†er Four

Sleeping Beau†y: †he Conclusion.

__

"Truly thought I could make it right if I

Kissed you one more time to

Help you face the nightmare.

But you're

Far too poisoned for me.

Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber

I could naturally heal you.

Sleeping Beauty,

Poisoned

And

Hopeless.

Far beyond invisible,

A sign of your awakening,

Failing miserably 

To find a way to come for you.

Far beyond invisible,

Sign of your awakening,

Hiding from some poisoned memory."

~"Sleeping Beauty" A Perfect Circle- Mer de Noms. 

The dense miasma in Bit's mind slowly began to dissipate. Everything was black, none of his senses seemed to function. _/Where am I? What`s going on? Am I…dead? No, paralyzed?/_ The second he asked himself that, he began to smell things, familiar things like cigarettes, spiked and stale coffee, Lír and Moro, and the faint scent of Patchouli, mingled with trace amounts of blood that he knew belonged to Brad. Sound came into play next, the distant rumblings of subway trains, tiny scuttles of rodents, everything down to the beating of Brad's heart. As if someone flicked a switch, sensation returned. Bit equated it to having pins and needles in each and every one of the cells in his body. Bit, however, still couldn't move and found the prickling feeling quite uncomfortable. 

"Jack." Brad said quietly, Bit feeling his fingers brushing across his cheek. He heard the rustle of Jack's clothing as he moved to Brad, who soon after let out a gasp of pain.

Bit's mind whirred with the introduction of a new smell. _/Blood?/_ he thought as the tingling grew more intense, almost to the point of pain. He felt himself being lifted to it's source; Brad. As the first drop hit his tongue his body seemed to jolt with need. He sucked harder at Brad's throat, the hot, sweet, precious blood coursing through his body.

__

/More! More!/ His body demanded as he suck his teeth into his neck, hearing a soft cry of pain, his desire making him oblivious to his host's fingernails digging into the back of his neck.

"Brad, that's enough." Jack said, trying to take him away.

"N-no, he needs more—" His voice was strained and Jack ignored him and detached Bit, closing the wound. "Don't worry, Leena and Naomi will return soon." He held Brad gently in his arms, nuzzling him in reassurance. 

"Thank you." He whispered, as Bit pleaded for more.

——— † ———

Naomi moved swiftly though the dark alley, illuminated only by her "mage sight" as she likened the sense to. Her bondage cuffs and collar jingled noisily as she ran, making her sound much like a cat with a bell-collar. She ducked behind the pile of crates, watching the middle aged man unload the stolen goods. The female Vampire straightened herself and opened the tight fitting coat. Naomi emerged from the alleyway, adding more sway to her step.

"Hey, nice haul you've got yourself there." She purred, leaning on the side of the truck as he eyed her cautiously. 

"Yeah? What's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. But, you know, all work and no play, makes you a dull boy."

He shrugged carelessly, but kept his eye on her. "So, do you have some secret chivalry?"

"Eh?"

"You know, a sick child, a dying lover?"

"Nope, profit's all mine."

"What a _lucky_ man you are, then." She leaned towards him, pushing her breasts together. "So, how about a reward?"

"How much do you charge?" His eyes drifted over the top of her corset.

"Not much, not much at all. Let's see," Naomi sifted her hand through a box of jewelry and came up with a diamond and silver choker. "Diamonds are a girl's best friend."

He thought, then nodded. "Deal, but only since you look so good."

She smiled seductively and turned back to the alley, trying not to make a face. She took a few steps and shoved the choker into her pocket, just passing the crates.

"Hey! Where are you going? We could just go--" She turned and smiled again, beckoning him.

"What can I say? I'm a dark alley kind of girl."

He followed her until they reached the subway entrance. Naomi leant against the wall and curled her finger at him. He grinned and took a step as she watched Leena's eyes glow.

"Whoops. Behind you." She said, pointing a finger at the Vampire who hit him over the head with a two-by-four. 

"Whoops, too slow!" Leena giggled, smiling at Naomi who held up the choker.

"For you." She said as the other tackled her and gave her a big kiss. 

"Really, Nomie Sweetheart? I love you!" She laughed as the red-head nuzzled her and picked up the victim. 

"I know, now lets get out of here."

——— † ———

Brad watched Bit feed on the prey till he voluntarily stopped, almost gasping for air, flopping onto his back. He hovered over the newborn Vampire, who opened his sea-green eyes slowly. 

"Brad?" he whispered, regaining control as his initial blood lust wore off. 

"Yes, I'm here." he held his hand tightly.

"What's happened to me?"

"You…I…" brad faltered and took a deep, shaky breath. "I couldn't let you die. Not then, not ever. I..I had to. I'm so sorry…"

Bit raised his other hand and brushed way the tears that had begun to trickle down the _other_ Vampire's cheeks and smiled.

"I forgive you." He said to him quietly.

Brad found the courage to look him in the eye, dropping to kiss him softly. "I love you."

"Me too." He yawned, holding him down and nestled himself against his chest, drifting back to sleep.

——— † ———

After only a few months Bit had grown stronger and was begging to revisit the outside world. 

The five Vampires set out to the upper level, and showed Bit all the Vampiric haunts and hotspots. After some time, Jack went off on his own and Leena and Naomi dragged the two remaining males shopping. 

Bit sat on the bench with Brad, his eyes fixed on a clerk who stood with her back to them. He licked his lips hungrily and went to lunge. Brad, luckily, sprung forward just in time to catch Bit, who in turn, bit down on Brad's wrist. He stifled a yelp and pulled Bit back into his lap. The saleswoman turned to see Bit chewing contentedly on the brunette's wrist. She raised an eyebrow and quickly left.

"_Bit!"_ He hissed as he looked up from sucking on the wound.

"But, I'm _hungry…._" He said, pouting and giving his lover puppy-dog eyes. 

"Again?!" he nodded and Brad sighed. "All right, all right. Come on."

——— † ———

Bit grinned impishly, pinning Brad down on the bed. His devilish look didn't fade as he dragged the tip of his tongue from his navel to his throat.

"So, am I a good Vampire, Brad?" He asked, eager to please his Sire. 

"The best, but you still have a lot to learn." He said softly, touching his lips to Bit's.

—†—

[e n d B l o o d L u s † : S † a y † u n e d f o r a s e q u e l o r F u † u r e I n s † a l l m e n † s . . .] 

(a/n) Hi! Naomi Hun†er here. Well, that's it, but fret not. I've already got an idea for another "Installment" so-to-speak. It's gonna be like a Blood Lus† prequel, but in terms, factoring in Vampiric ages, try Very prequel. ^_^; I hope you all liked it, all sap, angst, fluff and smut. Ps: the Vampire who changed a Human to one his called a "sire" in case you didn't know. ^o^; Well! Hope to see you all soon! R&R!

Peace and Love,

—Naomi Hun†er 

Disc: I own the plotline, Lír, Moro, etc. Nothing else. Lyrics are "Sleeping Beauty" By A Perfect Circle. 


End file.
